Survival Camp
by JordanZombieGirl
Summary: Do you or a friend worry about incidents such as Raccoon City and how to prepare for such an event? Well come down to your local Survival Camp to be taught the essential facts on how to survive a zombie outbreak. Chapter 3 finally up :D
1. Application

Hey everyone! I haven't seen one of these types of stories so I'm gonna make one. The basis is that you (the readers) will be entering in contestants for a survival camp. You will learn lots of things including lock picking, proper zombie killing procedure, and how not to die if your local Raccoon City breaks out in a zombie apocalypse. I will be in the story as the host because I'd be to tempted to make myself win if I was in the camp xD. You can make your own characters of course . Here is what I'll need to know.

Name:

Gender:

Nickname:

Age(18-25):

Height:

Body Shape:

Personality:

Appearance(i.e clothes,hair,skin,race,etc.):

Like:

Dislike:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Talents:

Romance:

Fears *if you say none I'll give you one :)*:

S.T.A.R.S/BSAA/Umbrella or Ada(double-agent): Which side are you on?

~Optional Info~

Favorite Weapon:

History:

If I missed anything important which I feel like I did then add it under Optional Info. If you want you can enter a zombie/Ganado/Manjini for the challenges, and I'll need some help making tests so enter some if you think of any. They actual characters from the story will make appearance and I'll think about accepting a co-host. I only want 20 people in this camp. So, um bye…


	2. Some of the Contestants

Wow guys I came home today and looked in my emails and I saw all of these characters! I'm excited to write more now. So as of now there are 11 spots open and here is who I've accepted already.

Casey the double agent.

Age: 19

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Susan the S.T.A.R.S member.

Age: 18

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Damon the U.B.C.S member.

Age: 18

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Rebecca the double agent.

Age: 19

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Michael the S.T.A.R.S rookie.

Age: 24

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Lindsay the S.T.A.R.S member.

Age: 18

Sexual Orientation: Straight

James the BSAA member.

Age: 23

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Leslie the S.T.A.R.S member.

Age: 20

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Boog the Umbrella agent.

Age: 21

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Alexandra the BSAA agent

Age: 20

Sexual Orientation: Straight

**Well that's who I have so far. If there is a '?' next to one of the details that means I don't have it and I don't want to be a bitch and make up something for it. Sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but can you put who your fav. Resident Evil character is?**

**For Boog you said you'll work for anyone who gives you pie, so I decided that Wesker is a quick thinker and snatched you up and gave you a lifetime supply of pies so you could work for him. If you're not okay with that just say so and I'll change it. While on the subject of Wesker I need to say we need some baddies for the drama! The people listed can keep their decisions since they submitted their characters first or they can change them. I'll take a few more BSAA and S.T.A.R.S members but I need some bad guys.**

**Oh! I forgot to say that there is a prize for the winning character. He/she has a choice between being in a one-shot of any genre with their favorite character, and be the co-host with me on the next season of this camp, or you can drop the one-shot and be the co-host. Every so often (maybe every chapter if I feel like it.) we will have a guest co-host on the show. The guest co-hosts will be Resident evil characters of course. I want you guys to go to my channel vote in the poll for who you want the first co-host to be.**

**I know this is already kind of long, but I have to say that I forgot about U.B.C.S and whoever created Damon reminded me. SO, if you want to be with them you can; also you can be from whatever place you want to be from as long as it exists in the Resident Evil world. This includes Tricell and U.B.C.S and every other place I can't think of right now. Okay I'm done now so, bye!**

**Side Note: This is the present.**


	3. Meet the Characters

**A.N: Originally I was going to wait for 20 people to apply, but I think I'm going to settle for the 10 I have at the moment. I wanted to go ahead and get this story started, so here it is…**

**BTW: It's in third person until I say otherwise. Also Italics are Jordan's thoughts or sarcasm depending on whether it's in the quotes or not.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A woman with tanned skin and long dark brown hair down to the middle of her back watched the sky as two helicopters holding the people she would be instructing landed.

"Welcome to Survival Camp!" The woman said cheerily as the helicopters landed and the passengers unloaded their belongings. 3 people came out clutching onto each other, but the reason was unknown to Jordan. All the passengers stood in front of the woman from before.

"My name is Jordan and I'm the instructor/host of this camp. Do you guys mind going down the line and introducing yourselves?" The woman now known as Jordan asked while she looked around at the faces before her.

The "campers" looked around at each other not knowing where to start. A thin girl with long brown hair and brown who looked about 5'5" stepped forward.

"I introduce myself will you shut the hell up?" the girl harshly said directing the question to Jordan. Before Jordan could retort she said,

"My name's Casey, I'm 19, and I hate this place already." Casey stepped back into her former place and glared daggers at Jordan.

"Well, I can tell I'm going to _love_ you already," Jordan said thinking of different torture methods she could use on the girl in front of her. _Maybe a mysterious hunter attack in her dorm late at night, or I bet she'd be quick friends with a regenerator._ She smirked evilly to herself, but quickly hid the smirk from the campers hoping no one saw.

"So, um how about you go next." Jordan pointed to a girl who was staring at Casey for no apparent reason. The girl was tan with curly brown hair just below her shoulders and big blue eyes. The shorts she was wearing looked like they were made for boys, and she wore a camisole for a shirt.

"My name is Susan, I'm 18, and I'm glad to be here!" Susan hugged Casey tightly while she said her intro, and to everyone's surprise Casey didn't stab her in the eye like they thought she would. Instead she returned the hug and they shared a brief kiss…on the lips.

"Umm, okay I wasn't expecting that, but it's okay with me." Jordan said awkwardly and the other people whispered among themselves. Somebody started cracking up; "Are they lesbians?" and "Whoa, that's weird" could be heard, but the owners of the comments were unknown.

A guy with short brown hair who was wearing blue jeans and a white tee shirt with skater shoes recovered the fastest and stopped looking at Casey in Susan, and began his intro to pull they attention away from them.

"My name's Damon and I'm 18." Damon said plainly and looked at the person next to him, waiting to move on. The person next to him looked visibly scared about something.

"Hey, are you okay? You're not a homophobe or anything are you?" Jordan asked the girl. She just looked at Jordan and nervously laughed and said,

"No I'm fine with gays and stuff, but I hate heights." She said losing the look of fear she had before and donning a look of strength. Jordan just stared blankly at her.

"You know if this is about the helicopter ride, then you need to know that you'll be seeing a lot more of those at this camp." Jordan stated and the girl simply nodded and proceeded to tell who she was.

"My name is Rebecca and I'm 19." She fiercely looked Jordan in the eyes secretly saying she was ready.

"Wait a minute," Jordan looked at everyone, "Is there anyone here who is over 20 years old? I mean my god; I feel old with all you 18 and 19 year olds, and I'm only 27!" She threw her arms in the air for emphasis.

"I'm 24," a guy near the end of the line said.

"Cool, so what's your name?" Jordan sighed; she was having flashbacks to when she used to have to babysit.

"My name's Michael, and if it makes Rebecca feel any better I don't like heights either," he smiled lightly at Rebecca; she looked at him and her face softened a little. A brunette who hair went to her shoulders who was dressed similarly to Claire Redfield stood out from the rest of the people around her.

"What's your name?" Jordan curiously inspected the small girl; _well she isn't Claire, she's lacking a bit of height._ Jordan pondered to herself. _I remember I didn't get my growth spurt until I was 19._ Jordan inwardly grimaced remembering walking around and always being called an elementary school kid.

"I'm Lindsay, I'm 18, and don't pull my hair because it might not end well for you." She directed the last part to everybody around her. They all just stared at her; some were curious, some looked like they were asking if she was serious, and one in particular was just an ice cold glare.

"Moving on, then," Jordan walked to stand in front of the last 4 people. _Luckily there are only 4 people left, then we can get situated and move on._ The next person to speak was a guy with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes; he wore an Iron Maiden shirt, black cargo pants, and a dirty leather jacket. _He kind of reminds me of Leon. I should call Leon and see if he wants to help out sometime._ He said something, but nobody wasn't completely sure **what** he said.

"What did you just say?" another guy bluntly asked.

"My name is James and I'm 23 years old." James said louder and blushed a little from embarrassment or something similar. He ducked away into the line before anyone could say anything.

"Well my name is Leslie and I'm 20." Leslie quickly covered for James sensing his discomfort and because she could relate.

"Whoa! Your name is Leslie, so can I call you Les? Then we can have 3 les's here." A guy with a black mohawk said referring to the fact that Leslie's name sounds like lesbian and there were already 2 bisexual girls there.

"I don't think that's funny and I hate that nickname." Leslie said angrily.

"It's funny to me. Anyway my name is Boog, I'm 21, and I love pie!" Boog said the last part excitedly.

Jordan didn't really want to get into anything with these guys so she moved along to the last girl who was there. _Hopefully no trouble starts with this one._ Jordan assumed she was shy or had serious anger problems since she didn't speak immediately. She was wearing a light blue shirt with beige leggings with black boots. Her hair was dark red and in a bun.

"My name is Alexandra, but I like to be called Alex and I'm 20." She quietly said after a few more seconds. _Definitely shy; why are there so many she people?_ Noticing nobody was left to introduce themselves Jordan walked to her original.

"Now that we all know each other it's time to get to the dorms where you'll all be staying. Then meet me in the cafeteria so we can discuss the team breakup." Jordan gestured to the building when she named then.

"The dorms are down this hill and it won't be hard to figure out which one is the boys dorm and which is the girls dorm. See you guys later and try not to kill each other…yet." When she finished talking she walked away to an unknown location which was probably the place she was going to be sleeping.

The 10 campers looked around at the scenery as they walked down the hill with their belongings.

* * *

**Alright, so we met everyone and we met the host, Jordan. If I didn't portray your character just tell me and I'll correct it later. The first co-host comes in next chapter so make sure that you go to the poll that I finally put on my profile. Apparently I didn't have it set to display on my profile, because I'm a dipshit. Be prepared to be split into teams next chapter, and you can request who you want your character to be in a relationship with. Goodbye for now!**


	4. Family Reunion?

**I'm back guys! I am so incredibly sorry for being such an asswipe and not updating, and I wish I had a good excuse, but I don't :(. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please don't kill me for being a lazy retard.**

**Disclaimer: Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside belong to CAPCOM and the characters belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2

Everyone arrived at the dorms, which looked like old rundown cabins. One had a GIRLS written on it and the other said GUYS.

"Jordan wasn't kidding when she said it wasn't hard to distinguish the guys and girls dorms." Michael said sarcastically.

"Let's go inside and get unpacked!" Susan cried excitedly and dragged Casey inside the girl's cabin; everyone stared after them and still wondered how the 2 ended up together.

Everyone walked inside their respective dorms and beds in each room.

* * *

**Girls Dorm**

"Why are there 7 beds in here?" Rebecca asked to no one in particular; she counted all the girls,"There are only 6 of us.

"It probably isn't as big a deal as you're making it. Just pick a bed and unpack your shit." Casey said in her usual cold demeanor.

"What's your problem?" Leslie said angrily. Casey ignored and picked a bed in the corner away from everyone, and Susan expectedly followed suit and put her stuff on the bed closest to Casey.

"Alright! Now let's go to the cafeteria to meet with Jordan and get on our teams!" Susan hopped to the door while the other girls recovered from the previous scene and picked their respective beds.

"Let the bitch wait, I don't like her." Casey said simply. Susan sighed plopping down on Casey's bed and stared at the others getting situated.

"Can you believe that Casey chick? She thinks that she can just talk to people like that?" Leslie angrily rambled as she stared out the window next to her bed. Lindsay crept up behind her,

"You should let me help you I can beat her up for you." Leslie jumped when she heard Lindsay's voice, Lindsay smiled crookedly suggesting that she was just kidding, but somehow Leslie still thought she was serious.

"Uhm… no thanks. I'm good," Leslie declined, but appreciated the fact that someone was considerate. The two talked about different things and decided to walk to the cafeteria together.

Since Casey and Susan had one side of the room, and Leslie and Lindsay had the other that only left 3 beds in the middle. Rebecca set her stuff down on a bed directly in the middle of the room, and walked to the cafeteria by herself. Alex grabbed the bed in between Lindsay and Rebecca wanting to avoid Casey.

"No need to start anything unnecessary," Alex said to herself and caught up Rebecca.

"You're pretty tall." Alex said trying to start a conversation and maybe make a new friend.

"Yeah, I know." Rebecca responded accidentally shooting down Alex's attempt at conversation. Noticing the embarrassed look on Alex's face Rebecca figured out what she had done, and tried to restart the conversation.

"So, um why did you join the camp?" Rebecca asked genuinely curious to the shy girl's answer…

* * *

**Guys Dorm**

The guys walked into their dorm and saw 5 beds. Boog began counting out loud how many guys were in the room.

"Hey there's an extra bed in here…maybe it's for pie!" he exclaimed and proceeded to talk about his love of pie even though no one was listening.

Damon was tired of this guy already, _he's an attention hog,_ Damon thought to himself. He put his stuff on a bed next to a window, and left for the cafeteria. Boog eventually figured out there was no pies in any of the beds, and put his bags near the bed closet to the door. Boog sat on his bed with a sullen look on his face. Michael saw this and walked over.

"Hey maybe there will be pie in the cafeteria. Come on let's go down with James and get into our teams." He gestured to James and the door. Boog hopped up and yelled something about pie being delicious before he grabbed both James and Michael and took off for the cafeteria.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Jordan watched the campers come in and when everyone was almost there she began to talk,

"Alright everyone I see we are all making friends and enemies just fine." She noticed 2 seat empty.

"Where are Susan and…_her_?" Jordan needed everyone to be here for the announcement and team assignment. She sighed to herself just as Susan ran through the door with Casey a few feet behind her clearly not wanting to be there at the moment.

"Now that everyone here I want to introduce some people." Jordan said as 4 walked into the room. The first was a girl with girl in her late 20s or early 30s with brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a vest over it and jeans with brown boots. Next to her was a guy who looked around her age and wore a pale yellow shirt with a blue-gray shirt over it and camo pants. Everyone recognized the two as,

"Steve!" the usually shy Alex yelled and blushed soon afterward.

"Yes, that's correct these 2 are Steve Burnside and Claire Redfield they tied in the poll so they will co-co-host if that makes sense. And those 2 are our new contestants Logan and Christine. Obviously Logan will stay in the guys dorm and Christine will be in the girls dorm." Jordan said to everyone. Logan just kind of stared around the room while Christine smiled politely at everyone.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Susan asked her brother. He focused on her and shrugged,

"I heard you were here so I joined too." He said and Susan nearly tackled him in a hug.

"Okay guys calm down so we can assign you all to teams." Claire said.

"Thanks," Jordan said with a smile. Claire and herself had been good friends since they had met at TerraSave.

Jordan assigned everyone to teams and the final teams were:

Team A: Casey, Leslie, Boog, Michael, Christine, and Alex

Team B: Susan, Damon, Rebecca, James, Logan, and Lindsay

"Can we pick cooler names than Team A and B?" Michael asked.

"Yeah those names do kind of suck." Rebecca agreed.

"Sure, as long as your teams agree with you." Jordan said simply, "But before that, it is time for your first lesson." Jordan glanced at Claire and she nodded pulling out knives and handing one to everyone. When she got to Lindsay, Lindsay shook her head and claimed she already had one.

"Okay," Claire smiled and moved on.

"Everyone have a knife?" Jordan asked as Steve left and shortly afterward came back with a zombie dummy.

"What the hell is going on?" Casey asked bluntly just to aggravate Jordan.

"**I** am teaching and **you** are listening. _Anyways_ we will learn how to kill or incapacitate a zombie using only a knife." Jordan said emphasizing the words you and I; Claire took out her knife to demonstrate following what Jordan said while Steve watched,

"First you can kill a zombie by either swiping or stabbing its body. You can also try to aim at its face, but it is easier to be bitten. Don't worry we have anti- T-Virus in the infirmary, but I only have a limited source so don't go crazy." Jordan explained.

"Obviously you can also decapitate the zombie, but it requires some strength. Now to just get past it without killing it you can swipe or stab its knees to send it falling to the ground. Caution though the zombie can still grab your leg and bite you. Now that's the end of the lesson, so that means time for the first test. I hope you were all listening."

Claire looked out at the "students" and became annoyed when she saw some of them were asleep. She was ready to yell at them when Steve and Jordan shushed her.

"They'll learn their lesson," Jordan said calmly and the sleeping students began to wake up.

"Now let's go to the training grounds." Jordan, Claire, and Steve left with the 12 students in pursuit.

* * *

**Training Grounds**

"The test is to make it from this side of the junkyard to the other side. The first team with all members over there wins. Rules are simple, you cannot use guns or you're disqualified. That's it; don't die and we'll see you on the other side." Jordan smiled deviously and Claire, Steve and herself went to a secret room where they could see all the campers and the challenge began as the campers ran head first into the junkyard.

"Good Luck." Jordan said to no one.

**I'm again really sorry that I have been gone so long, I hope you guys are still interested. Officially not accepting anymore applications unless I ask for them. So um R&R please :).**


	5. A Really BAD Explanation

**A.N: Oh my jeebus guys! I have been gone for almost a year, and I feel terrible that I haven't updated this story at all. So before I begin the chapter, let's all sit down for story time and I'll explain my reason for absence.**

***Ahem* At first it was a complete lack of motivation for writing, and life in general because my best friend of 4 years had decided she wanted to hate me because a new friend she got, who was a little higher in the social hierarchy than me, told her too. Let me just point out right now, if someone does this to you, don't sit and mope like I did; they aren't a true friend if they drop you that easily and shallowly. Second my family and I were constantly traveling to the corners of the country to attend funerals, because everyone suddenly started dying for no reason whatsoever :/. When we returned I had crap tons of makeup work for school, and my parents and older siblings have all gotten about 3 jobs a piece (exaggeration) so I have to do all the housework and babysitting, which doesn't leave much free time for writing. Finally, I got like 2 new Resident Evil games(and Mortal Kombat) and a Playstation 3, so yeah I've been busy. But, now it's summer once more and I can focus on writing again. *Collective Hooray!***

**All right…that explanation was a LOT longer than I expected, and going back over it now…I sound like a whiny little bitch, so if you haven't already, I would recommend not reading that bullshit excuse for an apology statement. So without further ado…**

**The much awaited Chapter 3 :D**

**Disclaimer: Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside belong to CAPCOM, and the OCs to their respective creators.**

Chapter 3

**Training Grounds**

"Let's get over to the other side to wait for everyone to finish." Jordan proposed; Claire and Steve nodded in agreement and walked around the fence of the training grounds to the finishing line. There was an elevated box, similar to the ones at sporting events, for Jordan and the co-hosts to watch the adventure unfold.

Jordan, Steve, and Claire made their way to the air conditioned room and relaxed while they watched the campers react to their surroundings. By looking down at the training field, you could tell that the two sides were identical mazes.

**Team A**

Casey was stabbing the first zombie they encountered repeatedly while the rest of the team stayed behind her in fear.

"We need to think of a plan before we blindly rush in there. We don't want anyone to get bitten or seriously wounded." Leslie quickly took command of the situation as everyone else stood in silence.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Michael asked seriously. Leslie cast her eyes down in thought for a few seconds. The rest of the team gathered into a circle next to them.

"We should all stick together, so that way if anything happens, we have support." Christine suggested; Leslie and Alex nodded in agreement.

"But, if we're all together, we lose time." Michael said with a perplexed look on his face.

"It doesn't matter. The challenge is won when the entire team is on the other side." Casey's reputation made her contribution to the situation surprising.

"Alright, we'll travel together." Leslie finalized before they all readied their knives and traveled onwards.

"I hope there is pie at the end." Boog said dreamily, and the others looked at him strangely before continuing.

**Team B**

"Let's gather around and think of a plan." Susan said cheerfully. Damon scoffed at her overly cheery demeanor, it was kind of annoying.

"I think we should split up." Lindsay said holding her knife securely and dangerously.

"If we split up then we have no way of contact after we find the way out." James made a good point, but Lindsay was determined to use her knife on something. Without warning she broke off from the group and jumped through a bush and out of sight.

"Where is she going?" Logan asked even though nobody knew.

"I'll go look for her, if you need me to." Rebecca volunteered bravely. Lindsay needed at least one other person with her; it's a dangerous environment.

"I'll go, too." Damon volunteered, but only to get away from Susan. The others agreed and Damon left with Rebecca.

"Looks like things are starting to get interesting now." Jordan commented as they noticed Team B splitting off into smaller groups.

"I didn't think anyone would actually split up the group." Claire looked on in disbelief.

"Knowing Team B, Lindsay probably initiated the split by doing something weird. I like her; she makes things happen that wouldn't usually happen." Jordan said with a short laugh.

"Oh by the way, do you guys need anything? I just got a mini fridge in here." Steve looked at Jordan strangely, but Claire was used to her strange comments.

**Team A**

The group had encountered a few zombies which were either swiftly or violently terminated by Casey, or another individual would take down.

"We've been walking for_ever_." Michael complained as they walked. From Jordan's perspective, you could see that they kept walking in circles a few turns from the finish, but the team didn't know this.

"Hey, look out!" Leslie shouted as a zombie lunged at Alex, who was spacing out slightly from boredom. She looked up in surprise to see the zombie in her face; it latched onto her shoulders and drooled excessively on her shirt while trying to bite her.

Alex grabbed her knife and tried slashing across the zombie's face, but it kept holding on to her. The other teammates were frozen in fear of how to remove the zombie without harming Alex, except for Casey.

She took her own knife, aimed carefully, and threw it; the knife impaled the back of the zombie's head causing it to fall limply onto Alex. Alex threw it on the ground and stepped away from it.

"What were you thinking? You could have seriously hurt Alex!" Leslie cried out after the initial shock of the situation faded.

"There was a problem. I fixed it, what's the problem?" Casey said bluntly before directly her attention to the clearing in the bushes that the zombie had created, when he snuck up on them.

"I can see the finish line! There's Steve, Claire, and Jordan…wait what's she holding?" Christine cried out. Boog ran through the large hole in the bushes pushing everyone else out of the way.

"What the hell?" Leslie pondered before leading everyone through the hole in the shrubbery.

"I don't even try to understand that weirdo anymore." Casey said as she passed by.

_**A few minutes earlier**_

"Looks like Johnson is starting trouble again." Jordan said with a devilish smile.

"Johnson? Is he one of the campers?" Steve asked and Jordan turned and laughed.

"Of course not. Johnson is a special genetically modified model of zombie I created. It obeys orders given by frequency waves, but other than that he acts on his own. The Johnson model is more intelligent than the average zombie, and more resilient as well. It looks like he's heading for Team A, Johnson can only be killed by the stop of brain functions, so that means…"

"He needs to be decapitated or get stabbed in the head?" Steve asked.

"Bingo." Jordan said proudly.

"You're insane." Claire said with a smile.

"I'm aware of that. I think some contestants are getting close to the end; let's go greet them." Jordan finalized. Steve and Claire walked out the door, but Jordan stopped to get something out of her mini fridge.

"What are you-" Steve saw her pull a piece of pie out of the fridge.

"You'll see."

**Team B**

Susan, James, and Logan got to the end with no problems. Somehow they perfectly went through the maze with no problems other than a few zombies which they took down easily. They saw Jordan, Claire, and Steve standing on a platform conversing quietly.

"Congratulations guys! You're the first ones here, but unfortunately the entire team is required to win this mission." Jordan said with a frown; for some reason she was holding a pie in one hand. She motioned to some chairs and tables off to the side.

"Do you think that's for Boog?" Logan asked referring to the pie.

"I hope not. I want a reward too." Casey crossed her arms in a playful state of anger. They took their seats and waited for the others.

Before long Boog came running out of a bush and rushed towards Jordan.

"Can I have that pie?" Boog asked excitedly.

"Sorry this is just an experiment. I wanted to see how you would react if I placed pie at the desired destination, and these are marvelous results. Unfortunately I don't care for pie; I'm more of a cake person." Jordan said as she threw the pie in a trashcan. Boog hung his head and went over to the tables to wait with everyone else.

Rebecca and Damon came out seconds later without Lindsay; they received a "Congratulations" from Jordan before sitting down. Casey came out ahead of her team and sat by Susan; Jordan made an effort not to say anything to her.

"It's down to the last few people. If the rest of Team A stuck together they should be coming out right about…now." As if on que Leslie, Alex, Christine and Michael stumbled onto the platform.

"Well then that officially makes Team A the winners." Jordan said with a smile. Suddenly Lindsay flew onto the platform in an overly dramatic fashion before standing before her disappointed team.

"Where did you go?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"I was just on a zombie killing adventure." Lindsay said casually like it was everyday conversation. Her team all groaned in union.

"Anyway, the award for winning is you get to pick a name for your team!" Jordan cried out and Team A looked at her strangely.

"That's all we get for going through a zombie infested maze?" Christine asked sadly.

"Of course not, but this comes first, so pick a name." Jordan said hurriedly.

"I kind of like Team Alpha." James said; everyone looked at him in surprise at first, then it changed to agreement.

"That's a pretty good idea, you guys can feel like the real deal. So then is Team B okay with Team Bravo?" Team B all nodded in agreement.

"Now that the names are out of the way, the real reward is a free weapons training day with S.T.A.R.S experts." Jordan said cheerfully.

"That's it? Most of us already know how to use weapons. And some of us aren't S.T.A.R.S members." Casey said with crossed arms.

"Well since you're so skilled with weapons, you can skip the reward day and hang out in the cafeteria with everyone else. Or you could come meet my friend Johnson, I bet you would like him." Jordan said with a smile.

**So that's it. The return chapter, the first challenge, and it was…somehow less exciting than I wanted it to be, but what can I say? I'm not good with action, and I get bored with my own writing. So, I'm sorry if I have ruined your character, it was a long break and I forgot how to write about anything other than cell theory and scientific notation. Anyways I need ideas, so send in some challenge ideas IMMEDIATELY, lol just kidding, you can send 'em in whenever you like, and leave a review about who you want to be the next co-host. Bye R&R please *o*.**


	6. Knives and Pies

**A.N: Hey guys I'm back again and it hasn't even been a year yet ( I just felt like I should get my butt in gear because you guys deserve it :)). Anyways, I'm going to try to get these chapters out as often as I can, and I came up with maybe once every two months. I know that's still not good, but my household is pretty busy right now and I cannot guarantee the chapters coming out as often as I would like them to. Alright that's the end of that so, to the chapter-mobile! (Sorry that was cheesy *brick'd*)**

Chapter 4

**With Jordan**

Jordan wandered around the camp with an alarm in one hand and a megaphone in the other until she was in front of the cabins. She looked down at the alarm 4:59:47,

_Just a few more seconds…_ she thought as she raised the alarm to the megaphone. In approximately 10 seconds the alarm rang annoyingly into the megaphone causing it to echo around the camp and through the cabins, waking their inhabitants. Jordan could hear profanities being said throughout the cabins and a few people falling out of their beds and a distinct yell from the guy's cabin.

**Girl's Cabin**

"What a great morning! I wonder what the challenge will be today." Susan said with a finger on her chin. She had already been awake when the alarm sounded, so she was generally unaffected. She rose from her bed to go get dressed.

"This place fucking sucks." Casey said and put her pillow over her head. She burrowed under her covers as the rest of the inhabitants, except Susan, awed at the contrast between the two.

"Wow this is a pretty early wake up call for a summer camp." Alex said to herself while she rubbed her eyes.

"I know right, it's like she doesn't even realize what time it is." Leslie chimed in.

"Hey, shut the fuck up over there. I'm _trying_ to sleep." Casey said from the other end of the room. Alex closed her mouth and silently got dressed, Rebecca quietly climbed out of bed, and Leslie roughly threw her covers off herself.

Lindsay was somehow still peacefully sleeping through it all, and Christine was trying to figure out whether or not she should wake Lindsay up. She ultimately decided against it and got ready to leave for the cafeteria.

Once they were all ready Christine, Leslie, and Rebecca left for the cafeteria. Before Rebecca left she asked Alex if she was coming.

"Yeah, I'll catch up go ahead." She was making her bed when Casey finally rolled out of bed and Susan was skipping around the cabin excitedly.

"Oh, Lindsay's still asleep. Wake up Lindsay!" Susan said in a sing-song voice before she shook Lindsay's shoulder, but in the process she accidentally pulled a few strands of Lindsay's hair. Within seconds Lindsay was standing on top of her bed in a battle stance with a knife held at Susan's throat.

"Whoa! Calm down Lindsay!" Alex exclaimed as the situation only got worse. Soon Casey was at Lindsay's throat with her own knife.

"Back up." Casey said with a venomous glare. Lindsay laughed in a way that was a cross between amusement and manic. She put her knife away and hopped off her bed; Alex noticed Susan's forehead was wrinkled in frustration, but it soon disappeared.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as the situation blew over and Susan accompanied Casey to the cafeteria. Alex left without Lindsay soon afterward,

"She'll be fine by herself, right?" She mumbled as she left.

**Boy's Cabin**

"Did I join military camp by accident?" Michael said with slight irritation while he got ready for the day. James and Logan nodded in agreement and they shared a collective chuckle. The alarm was still ringing which was beginning to get on Damon's nerves while he got ready and left the cabin to get away from the commotion.

"Is that an oven ringing? Is the pie ready?" Boog exclaimed and ran out of the cabin in his pajamas. Logan stared at the spot where Boog was previously at before he left to get to the cafeteria as well.

A few minutes later as Michael and James were almost ready to leave Jordan opened the door and dragged Boog back into the cabin.

"For the umpteenth time. I have no freakin' pies. Now get ready!" She slammed the door as she left. Michael burst out into laughter and James laughed in a quieter fashion, almost unknown to Michael and Boog. Boog pouted on the floor and this time Michael and James just walked away.

"No point in trying to help now." Michael said to James, who shook his head in an emotion similar to pity. The two heard a bit of shouting coming from the girl's cabin and a loud thud as if something hit the floor.

"What the heck was that?" James asked.

"They're probably just fighting over a hairdryer or something. Let's go." Michael said after a short pause.

"What if someone is in trouble though?" James looked back at the cabin as they walked away.

"Even if someone was, we can't go in the opposite sex's cabin. Unlike Jordan." Michael said in a bit of a sullen way. They both shook it off and continued to the cafeteria.

After Lindsay arrived at the cafeteria, moments after Alex, Jordan deduced that they were only missing Boog.

_In other words, we're in good shape._

"Do you need me to go retrieve the missing one?" Wesker suddenly was at her side.

"No, I don't tru-, think that's necessary. Plus, you were supposed to wait until I told you to come out." Jordan said harshly.

"I don't take orders." Wesker said pushing his glasses up his nose. By this time everyone was beginning to notice that Wesker had arrived.

"Holy shit, Wesker's here!" Lindsay exclaimed and rose from her seat only to have two of the guards in the cafeteria seat her again at the snap of Jordan's fingers. Leslie was feeling the exact same way as Lindsay on the inside but stayed in her seat and looked on patiently and quietly.

"As you can all see, Wesker is the co-host today. It's too bad he doesn't really get an introduction, but oh well, whatever." Jordan said with a glare in Wesker's direction.

"The test for today will not be preceded with a lesson, as I'm sure that you all know how to do this particular activity; some more than others."

"The test for today is-" Boog crashed through the doors and stared at the front of the cafeteria where Jordan and Wesker were.

"Wesker! Do you have any pie?" Boog shouted as he began to run towards the Wesker. Wesker took a defensive position, but Boog was intercepted by more of Jordan's guards.

"Alright, no more shenanigans; it's time to get down to it. Today, you will all be participating in a shooting test. We will head down to the shooting range that was generously donated to us, and everyone will be in an isolated and individual environment to minimize cheating. I'll explain the rest when we get down there." Jordan said as she watched the students leave the cafeteria. She side glanced and saw that Wesker was still beside her.

"Shall we get going." She said impatiently; she didn't feel secure leaving him alone in any part of the camp.

"If I wanted to sabotage any of your little campers; I would have done so by now." Wesker said arrogantly. Jordan felt as if he was reading the very thoughts inside her head and felt an internal shiver run through her body. Wesker left the room in a blur, but Jordan felt like he was still there watching her.

"I can't wait until he leaves." She said to herself as the guards let go of Boog followed her to the shooting range.

**A.N.: Okay so the official arrangement for chapters is going to be the challange chapter, where I unveil the challenge and some camper communication (see what I did there?) then we have the actual challenge and the winners unveiled. So in the mean time I would like to challenge you (the readers) to review or PM what you believe the reward should be for the winners of this challenge. Alright, so byez and R&R guys! **


	7. Happy News :D

**A.N: Just noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer on Wesker last chapter. Anyways, I know you I promised you guys I would update in 2 months and I didn't…which was a bit of a dick move, so I'm most definitely positively going to write a Christmas chapter for this story. So yeah, if I don't (I promise I will) you can come to my house and like shoot me or something, idk. SO onwards with this stuff, uhm yeah, that's about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Wesker or any of the OCs in this chapter or the previous one. I only own Jordan (I don't even own this plot TT_TT).**

Everyone was gathered around a large one story building waiting for more orders.

"Alright everyone! Let's get a move on; into the shooting range!" Jordan walked forward and unlocked the front door then herded in all the campers. Wesker and herself were the last ones inside.

They were facing a large row of mini shooting windows surrounded by thick soundproof walls, and a double sided mirror on the back for Jordan to observe them in.

"Basically, all of you are going to get in a booth and get all suited up with your equipment to simulate a real S.T.A.R.S, Umbrella, B.S.A.A, etc. mission. Then you wait until the light in your stall flashes green. The target you are aiming for is the villain holding the woman." Jordan pointed to 2 lights in each stall; they were all red at the moment. She then gestured to the picture at the end of the stall; it was a man in all black with a mask holding a woman hostage.

"Each round that hits the villain is 1 point; headshots are 2 points, if the woman is harmed in any way that's a deduction of 3 points. Shooting while the light is still red results in disqualification, and since the points are cumulative your team will be at a disadvantage. So everybody pick a booth and get strapped in." Jordan observed the campers sleepily moving to their stations. She purposely woke them up at sunrise because operatives don't always get the luxury of rest on missions and they'll need to be just as alert and accurate as they normally would, or it could be fatal.

"Whoa! Really?" Jordan looked over to see Wesker standing next to a very happy Boog.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jordan stormed over before grabbing Boog by his forearm and literally throwing him into a stall.

"Get ready Boog, and _you_ need to stop stealing my freaking campers!" Jordan ran a hand through her hair before noticing that everyone, minus Boog, was ready and waiting. Jordan walked over to a microphone that would be used as an intercom.

"Everyone remain calm and alert. When the light flashes green you will have approximately 45 seconds to fire 12 rounds into the targets at the end of the wall." Jordan walked over to the Casey's stall.

"Remember: If you shoot prematurely you will be disqualified. The first test will begin in 5 seconds…5…4…3…2…1." None of the lights flashed green, but someone shot all their rounds on rapid succession.

"Just as I thought. Casey connected all shots; 7 headshots, no injuries. 19 points." Jordan sighed to herself; she had a feeling Casey would do this just to make her angry, but she wasn't sure she'd do it with a disqualification on the line.

_She needs to be more considerate of the team and not just her own amusement_. Nonetheless she predicted this and was counting on this result for a test, so she let it slide.

"Are you going to disqualify her?" Wesker asked from over Jordan's shoulder.

"No, she's a… special condition." Jordan replied as she covered up her notes/tally sheet.

"Ah, I see." Wesker walked over to a random booth, which happened to be Leslie's and pressed the green button. The light flashed on,

"Hey, wait for me to get over there first." Jordan rushed over in time to see Leslie's performance. Leslie almost automatically began shooting as a reaction to the signal.

"Very nice… 11 rounds connected. 6 headshots, but she grazed the woman's ear; so that's 13 points." Wesker nodded in approval silently and took a step back from the stalls.

"I can actually pick this time? How sincere of you." Jordan threw a fake smile as she tried to pick someone from Team Bravo.

"How about you…" Jordan pressed the button and stared into the window.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jordan said with a sigh; Lindsay saw the light and immediately turned to wave at the window. _Shoot the target, please. You only have 30 seconds left._

"She's an odd one." Wesker interjected as Lindsay shot an almost perfect round.

"Tell me about it, but she gets results so I don't care." Lindsay got 9 headshots and 2 neck shots, but unfortunately for this competition they would be scored as regular shots.

"Would it be more efficient if we split up?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, exponentially. Thanks for ask-" Wesker was already scoring someone else, evidenced by the shots. _I guess he wasn't being considerate, he was just giving a heads up."_

With the 2 hosts now split up the scoring went by faster and less awkwardly.

The final tally for the individuals was:

Casey: 19 points Susan: 11 points

Leslie: 13 points Damon: 18 points

Boog: 14 points Rebecca: 15 points

Michael: 17 points James: 13 points

Christine: 13 points Logan: 14 points

Alex: 7 points Lindsay: 21 points

The final total scores leave Team Alpha with 83 points and Team Bravo with 92 points.

"The winner of this competition is Team Bravo. Congratulations you guys. Your reward is to spend the rest of the day with Wesker, and you get to sleep in tomorrow while Team Alpha does mandatory shooting practice." Team Alpha groaned while Team Bravo basically jumped and screamed in excitement.

"BUT, before you go I want to discuss some things first. Everyone did very well here today and I'm proud of you all, but I observed some things that will help you along your journeys. The added equipment and the decision, on my part, to make you wait in a ready stance was to fatigue you all slightly along with the lack of sleep. Some of you aren't that physically strong yet, so that made it more difficult for you to get an accurate shot. Also, some of you got very high scores that were penalized by shooting the civilian; in real life those points aren't just points, they are real lives that need to be handled with caution and care. Alright, I'm done. You can go get some sleep, a shower, or go talk to Wesker if you're on Team Bravo. Team A has the same choices minus the Wesker part."

Jordan was trying to find Wesker to keep a look out, and she saw Lindsay almost immediately placed herself at Wesker's side.

"I'm sure that Lindsay won't give him time to do anything too terrible." Jordan said with a smile as she sent a few guards to look out just in case. She went to the cafeteria to see that most of the people had actually gone back to the cabins to sleep.

"Not surprising." Jordan said with a sigh. She looked out the window to see Lindsay harassing Wesker and he caught her gaze with a look asking if he could leave or kill her. Jordan smirked and shook her head. He scowled at her and continued his lethal glare until Jordan opened the window.

"What's the matter Wesker, I thought you didn't take orders."

**So that's the chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too deeply. I'm doing something very dangerous right now. I'm writing the chapter and immediately uploading it to FF; without editing. *le gasp*Anyways R&R and please don't lose hope in me! Have a nice day guys :D.**


End file.
